


30 Day Cronkri Challenge

by MadmanInABucket



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadmanInABucket/pseuds/MadmanInABucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge I've set up for myself to remind me that I need to write every day. Features Cronus/Kankri!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

Cronus sighed as he sat down next to his boyfriend. They’d been together for what the humans and Cronus called a month, but they hadn’t done more than hug each other. It was really wearing on his nerves. Cronus felt like he wasn’t doing anything right in their relationship. He was supposed to be trying to make Kankri come out of his tight-knit shell, but it wasn’t working at all.

Cronus looked over at Kankri to find him reading yet another book.

“Whatcha readin’, Kanny?”

Kankri let out a soft breath as he closed his book and set it on his lap. He carefully folded his hands and rested them on top of the book he’d just sat down.

“Cronus. I do believe I’ve spoken to you about using my proper name, not this nickname you’ve come up with for me. I don’t find it as endearing or empowering as you no doubt think it is. Quite the contrary, actually. I would prefer it if you called me Kankri.  
“Now, if you must know, I’m reading a human book that Rose gave me when we met up in a dream bubble last week. She says it tells a story of the segregation the human species has faced, and how one girl triumphed over it and led others along with her. It seems very similar to our own hemospectrum differences here on Beforus. I find it very intriguing and interesting.”

Cronus stared at Kankri, still not sure why he’d decided to put up with all this ranting. But when Kankri turned to look at him and Cronus saw his face, he knew it was all worth it.

“I’m sorry, Kankri. I’ll try harder, alright?”

Kankri nodded. “Good. I forgive you.”

Cronus smiled, then said, “Thanks. Uh, hey, Kankri? I have something I been wantin’ ta ask ya.”

Kankri blinked. “Oh, really? I’m glad you’ve decided to initiate a conversation with me, instead of the other way around.”

“Uh, yeah…” Cronus scratched the back of his neck. “So, I know I have ta ask before I get any… physical contact goin’ on with ya, ‘n I was thinkin’ that since we’ve been together for a while… I mean, humans do this too in their relationships… I just want ta…” He sighed and let his hand drop down to the couch. “Kankri, will ya let me hold your hand?”

Kankri blinked. “My hand?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” This hand Cronus stumped. He couldn’t say that he just wanted to have some form of physical contact with Kankri.

“Uh… Because it’s a normal thing in a human relationship, ‘n I wanna have a normal human relationship with ya.”

Kankri stared at Cronus for a full thirty seconds before answering. “I suppose that would be alright. It doesn’t threaten my celibacy in any major way, so I suppose it will be fine. Just one stipulation.”

Cronus sighed. “What’s that?”

“I would like to finish my book. Would you be alright with me reading while you held my hand?”

Cronus smiled wide. “Of course, chief-I mean Kankri!”

Kankri held his hand out to Cronus, who took it and laced their fingers together. Kankri turned his attention back to his book and started reading again. Cronus simply smiled to himself, content to rub circles in the back of Kankri’s hand with his thumb. He traced all of the veins under Kankri’s gray skin, enjoying the feeling of this small victory in their relationship.

“Hey, Kankri? I know you’re readin’ ‘n all… But I was wonderin’... Is this okay ta do from now on without havin’ ta ask? Or do ya still want me ta ask?”

Kankri paused in his reading and looked at the wall across from him. He chewed his lip, evaluating how he felt about the hand-holding. He knew it was purely a romantic gesture, unlike hugs, which could also be given by moirails. Kankri sighed.

“I suppose I would be comfortable with that. Just make sure to warn me if I am not looking your way when you wish to hold my hand. I do not like surprises.” He buried his nose back in his book.

“Alright, cool.” Cronus smiled and went back to memorizing the details of Kankri’s hand.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygosh so much fluff. I'm terribly sorry, but in all honesty, I really enjoy the fluffy stuff with this pairing, simply because of Kankri's personality and values. Anyway, I'm really concerned on how I've been portraying these characters so far, and their dialogue. Does it sound alright...? Any comments are appreciated!

Kankri had his husktop sitting on his lap. He’d been placating a very irate Damara as best as he could, considering the language barrier. Kankri suspected she understood more English than she let on, but he would never imply out loud that she was lying about something. That would be downright rude, let alone all of the social implications it could have on her. So, Kankri kept that certain opinion to himself.

He’d paused to give his fingers a break from the frantic typing when he noticed how silent it was in his hive. His sweater wasn’t only to broadcast his color proudly. He needed it to keep him warm. Because of his internal body temperature, Kankri got cold very easily, so he constantly had the heat turned on in his house. The heating system made a lot of noise, and Kankri was very confused when he didn’t hear it. The second thing he noticed was just how cold he felt. Kankri huffed and closed his husktop.  
‘Is there something wrong with my heater?’ Kankri walked to the room in the back of his hive that held the central part of the heating system. He opened the panel covering the metal contraption and spiraled into a fit of coughs as the dust blew out and coated him. He didn’t know much about how anything worked outside of blogs and social media, but Kankri was fairly certain heaters weren’t supposed to blow dust everywhere.

Brushing most of the dust off of his sweater, Kankri pulled out the human communication device his matesprit-oops. Human word, what is it? Ah! Boyfriend!-had given him, and dialed that very person. He held the phone to his ear and waited as it rang, his fingers already starting to feel much colder to the touch than he was used to.

“Hey, chief. What’s up?” Kankri closed his eyes and let out a huff of breath.

“My name is Kankri, Cronus. I’ve explained that to you many times, and-”

“I’m sorry, Kankri.” Cronus rolled his eyes on the other side of the line.

“Thank you. I forgive you once again. Now, I understand that your humankin way of thinking inspires you to do a lot of human activities, correct?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s kinda what bein’ a human is about. Doin’ human stuff.”

“Excellent! I understand that humans are adept with their hands, and sometimes their abilities to fix things are similar to Horrus’s. Do you share any of these skills? If I asked you to, would you be able and willing to come fix something for me?” Kankri rubbed his free hand over his arm, trying to generate heat.

“I guess I could try. I mean, I’m not that good with machines, but I could help ya out if I can’t fix it.”

Kankri smiled and said, “Great! Would you be able to come over now? I have a problem that needs to be attended to as soon as possible.”

This spurred Cronus’s thought process straight to the gutter. ‘Don’t think like that, chief. This is Kanny we’re talking about.’

“Sure, no problem. Be there in a jiff.” Cronus hung up and made the drive over to Kankri’s house in under a half an hour.

Kankri opened the door for him, wrapped up in a blanket. He thanked Cronus for coming and led him to the broken heater.

Cronus scratched his head in confusion. “I’m sorry, Kankri, but I got no clue as ta what’s goin’ here.” He sighed. Kankri frowned.

“Perhaps I shall contact Horrus or Equius. Maybe they would know what to do.”

“Nah, ya don’t have ta do that. I can keep you warm.” Cronus smiled, his shark-like teeth glinting in the light. This made Kankri raise an eyebrow at the implications, and Cronus’s face fell immediately.

“I didn’t mean it like that! I swear!” Cronus held up his hands innocently.

“Then how did you mean for that statement to come across? The only possible outcome of me agreeing to what you just said would be the act of pailing, and as you know, I am celibate and strongly disapprove of such advances towards myself. I do understand that you have needs, as any human would, but you knew that I would not be participating in any concupiscent activities the moment we started dating.” Kankri mentally prided himself fr using all of the correct human terms.

“I just wanted ta cuddle with ya, but I guess that would be out of the question, as well.” Cronus sighed. “I know you’re not gonna do anythin’ like that.” Kankri blinked in surprise at this statement.

“Oh. You weren’t trying to force yourself onto me?”

“No.”

“Well then. I suppose cuddling to share body heat wouldn’t be too awful. And, you are my boyfriend, so this would be a normal action in a relationship, correct?” Cronus nodded. “Then, I would enjoy cuddling with you as long as it doesn’t lead to anything else.”

Kankri sat down on the couch and unwrapped the blanket so they could share it. Cronus sat by Kankri and wrapped his arms around the smaller troll, pulling him close to his side. Kankri hesitantly leaned against him. Cronus shook his head.

“I’m not gonna bite ya. Get comfy.”

Kankri chewed his lip in thought before he pulled his knees up onto the couch and rested his head on Cronus’s chest. The arms around him held him close in made him feel an odd combination of security and fear, but he tried his best to relax and enjoy Cronus’s body heat.

Soon enough, Kankri found himself completely relaxed and happily warm. The blanket held his natural body heat in around them. Cronus didn’t contribute much in the way of heat, but he added a large element of comfort. Kankri slowly wrapped his arms around Cronus’s waist and rested his head under Cronus’s chin.

Cronus had the urge to kiss Kankri’s head, but knew that would have the troll leaving his arms faster than he could blow that damned whistle. He just held Kankri a little closer, content to the point that he would’ve started purring if he hadn’t renounced his troll habits.

Kankri, however, did start purring. Cronus looked down to ask him about this to realize that the troll was asleep in his arms. Cronus smiled and leaned his head back against the couch and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, as well.


	3. Day 3: Gaming/Watching A Movie

“Come on, Kankri. It’s just one human movie. You can live through that, can’t ya?”

Kankri crossed his arms. I am still not aware of what this human movie consists of. The title tells nothing about the plot, and I really am not sure that the name is appropriate for the movie.”

“Please? It’s no fun ta watch a movie alone. And, humans don’t have long movie titles because they like ta be surprised when they watch a movie. It’s not bad, I promise.” Cronus’s white eyes sparkled with hope as he smiled. “Please watch it with me, Kankri.”

“Fine. But this is the only time I will be watching a human film. I have many important things to devote my time to. And, although you are my boyfriend and you are important, I do not feel as though this film is as important as my blog is.”

“Whatever you say, babe. I’m gonna hold your hand now,” Cronus said as he laced his fingers through Kankri’s and walked him to the couch. Cronus had Kankri sit down and went to the TV to put the movie in.

Once everything was set up, Cronus started the movie and plopped himself down on the couch by Kankri. He wrapped his arm around the smaller troll, who ignored his lack of verbal permission and leaned against Cronus. The opening song of the movie started playing.

“What IS this movie about, Cronus?”

“Shh, just watch!”

Cronus began singing along to the song, but Kankri was utterly confused as to what was happening. It looked like a cartoon. But, hadn’t there just been real humans on the screen? Was this a different movie? He became even more confused when the cartoon disappeared and it showed an older woman behind a podium. Kankri opened his mouth to speak, but knew it would bother Cronus, so he just kept quiet.

Kankri became less confused when the boy and girl from the beginning came back on, and he got a little more backstory. Kankri was able to relax and pay attention to the movie. He was surprised when music started up, and the characters started singing again. ‘Is this normal for humans? To burst into song whenever they feel is appropriate?’

“Summer lovin’, had me a blast!” Cronus started singing along to Danny’s part. Kankri was pleased to learn that Cronus had a rather nice voice. As the movie went along, Kankri found himself wishing for more and more songs to come on so he could hear more of Cronus’s voice. To Kankri, it was more interesting than the movie.

 

Once the movie was finished, Cronus sighed softly and turned it off, taking the disc back out to put it in the case.

“Man, I love that movie. What’d ya think?”

“I enjoyed it. But, is it normal for humans to start singing randomly?”

Nah, they just did that ta add ta the movie so its more appealin’.” Cronus sat back down by Kankri, who looked up at him, chewing his lip in thought.

“Can you teach me how to sing like you? I feel as though it would be fun. You seemed to be happy whenever you sang along with the songs that played.”

Cronus blushed and said, “Ya think I’m good at singin’?”

“Yes. Your skills are comparable to the voices from the movie itself. You sound very similar to the ‘Danny’ character, as well. You sure do look a lot like him. Perhaps, if Beforus made a troll version of this movie, you could play the role of Danny.”

Cronus stared at Kankri for a few seconds before turning away.

“Yeah, but, I’m not a troll.”

Kankri almost fainted with the realization of how big a mistake he just made.

“Cronus! I am so terribly sorry! I don’t see you as a troll, I really don’t I understand that you feel as though you are a human, and I respect that! I was just making an attempt at complementing your voice and your looks, I wasn’t trying to insinuate that you are a troll and not a human! It’s just that I-”

“Kankri, stop. It’s cool.” Cronus smiled a tiny bit at Kankri. “Ya don’t have ta worry so much. I’m used ta people messin’ up my species. It’s all cool, chief.”

“Are you sure? I haven’t upset you with my words? I would completely hate to be the reason behind you being triggered about something.”

“I’m sure.” Cronus held his arms out in a silent request for a hug. Kankri obliged and wrapped his arms around Cronus, who returned the gentle touch.

The two held each other like that until their backs started to hurt. Cronus laid them down on the couch, making sure Kankri had enough room to not upset his personal space bubble. They fell asleep hugging each other, all negative emotions worked out wordlessly through their embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Grease, or the music from that movie.


	4. Day 4: On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not updating! I don't have wifi at home, so I can't post anything! I'm going to tweak the rules a bit and post for this challenge on days that I have school. Again, I'm terribly sorry!

Cronus knocked on Kankri’s door lightly with his free hand. He’d learned the easiest way to upset Kankri was to knock too loudly. A few moments later, the door swung open, and Kankri was standing in the doorway. Apparently, he’d been sleeping when Cronus had knocked because his hair was messy and he wasn’t wearing his normal clothes. The red sweater had been swapped out for a loose red t-shirt and baggy black pajama pants.

“Oh, Cronus! Dear me, how long have I slept? I’m terribly sorry! But, why are you here so early?”

“Hey, Kankri. I wanted ta do somethin’ for ya that a guy normally would for his boyfriend. I’m gonna take ya on a date.” He smiled and held out the picnic basket that was dangling from his hand. Kankri’s eyes brightened and he smiled.

“Give me a few minutes to change and make the necessary preparations I will be done momentarily. You may sit in the living room, just try to make yourself comfortable!” Kankri dashed upstairs to get ready.

Cronus plopped himself down on the couch and waited, knowing it wouldn’t be too long of a wait.

Kankri rushed to get changed quickly. He struggled with the extra-high waist of his pants and getting it positioned correctly, but he managed it. The next thing to go on was a red t-shirt so his sweater wouldn’t scratch him or make him itchy. Finally, the sweater went on, as well as his socks and shoes.

He went to the bathroom to fix his hair, and took his appearance in. He was short, definitely, but he was okay with that. He wasn’t as muscled as the other trolls, but he wasn’t chubby. His dietary habits ensured that he maintained a healthy weight. He looked at his eyes next. How he wished they were yellow and red again. Kankri found himself wishing a few things about his face were different(#self-loathing); he figured his nose could be a little smaller, and maybe he should get his hair cut, and maybe his lips were a little thin, and-no. Kankri stopped himself from thinking such things and took a deep breath before fixing the rest of his messy hair.

He hurried back downstairs and smiled when he saw Cronus sitting there, waiting for him. Kankri still found it hard to believe he’d managed to find someone willing to put up with him and his habits.

Kankri walked over as Cronus stood up.

“Ready, Kankri?”

Kankri hugged him, resting his head on Cronus’s chest. It was the first time he had initiated contact, and he wanted them both to remember it.

“Yes, I am ready.” Kankri smiled when he felt Cronus’s arms wrap around him and squeeze gently before letting him go. Cronus took Kankri’s hand and led him outside.

“Hey, how much do you trust me?”

Kankri was taken aback by the question, so he paused for a bit before replying with, “Well, I suppose I trust you a fairly large amount. I trust you not to take advantage of me, I trust you to listen to me, I trust you with any problems I may have… Why, may I ask?”

“It’s just that, I want this ta be a surprise, where we’re goin’, but I’d have ta, like, blindfold ya and lead you there by hand… Would that be okay, Kankri? Or is it a no-go?”

Kankri stared at Cronus. “The implications of seeing someone blindfolded are very extreme and triggering, and I do not know if that is something I would be comfortable with. However, if it is a desire that you have, and the blindfolding will not lead to anything suggestive, I suppose that will be fine. Just do not let me get hit by anything.” Kankri stared up at Cronus, who took out a strip of red fabric.

“I asked Porrim ta give me some help on this. I, uh, didn’t have any scarves or anything, so I needed something ta cover your eyes with, n’ she gave me this.” Cronus walked behind Kankri to tie it as the smaller troll closed his eyes. The fabric was light and airy, but it blocked Kankri’s vision so he was essentially blind.

Kankri started panicking for a moment before he felt Cronus’s hand take his and tug ever so slightly to lead him in the correct direction.

After a few minute of walking, Cronus squeezed Kankri’s hand lightly. “We’re here.” He walked behind Kankri and untied the blindfold. When it dropped, Kankri opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. Before him was a large, open beach with white sand and a few rocks off to the side that were positioned in such a way that they were flat on top and parallel to the ground.

“Whad’ya think?” Cronus smiled. Kankri turned around and hugged Cronus again.

“I think it is beautiful.”

“Great!” Cronus led Kankri over to the rocks and helped him climb up on top of it. He opened the picnic basket and laid down a violet colored blanket for them to sit on. “So, you’re still into the whole vegan thing, right?”

Kankri nodded. “Yes. That means I do not eat meat, animal products, or fish.”

“I remembered that!” Cronus smiled and pulled out a tupperware dish full of salad, salad dressing, and an apple pie with milk-free crust. “The dressing doesn’t have any animal stuff in it. I checked.”

Kankri smiled wider. “Cronus, this is amazing. I have never known anyone to be this nice to me before. I really enjoy it. I also applaud the fact that you remembered I don’t eat animals or animal products.”

Cronus started dishing the food out for them both and got the forks out of the basket. He handed Kankri his plate, picked his own up, and they started eating. The waves in the background broke the silence, and both boys were content to just sit in each other’s presence and enjoy their picnic.

Kankri finished his food first and set his plate down gracefully, his dirtied fork on top of it. He waited for Cronus to finish before leaning against him. As Cronus wrapped an arm around his waist, Kankri came to realize that he was beginning to enjoy the small amounts of physical contact he and Cronus shared.

The rest of their afternoon was spent discussing small, meaningless topics. No lectures from Kankri, and no innuendos from Cronus. They simply enjoyed each other on their first legitimate date.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and lame because it came up too quick and I had no plot and I'm sorry!!!!!

Kankri sighed as he sank down into his couch, pulling his husktop onto his lap and opening it up. His fingers began flying over the keys as he encountered more and more internet trolls and all-around disrespectful people. As he was at the emotional peak of a lecture he was typing over the implications of a certain picture that his moirail had posted, a weight pressed down on the couch. Kankri looked over to see his boyfriend, and smiled slightly. He finished the lecture before setting the husktop aside and turning to the Aquarius.

“Hello, Cronus. I didn’t expect you for an hour yet. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, but I was in the middle of an important lecture when you arrived.”

“That’s alright, Kankri. I just can’t get enough of seein’ ya, so I figured I’d come over earlier and just sit with ya while you do your thing.”

Kankri shook his head, and immediately they dove into friendly banter pertaining to anything and everything on their minds. Kankri was the first one to pause their conversation. He was lost for words, but also preparing himself for the request he was about to make. Chewing his lip, Kankri turned his head away. He took a deep breath and refused to look at Cronus when he spoke.

“Cronus, there is… something I wish to do. I believe I am ready now, as I was not before. I also never imagined I would participate in such a thing, so this is very hard for me to ask. There is also the issue of my celibacy, and-”

“Kankri.”

“-I am not one hundred percent sure that you would understand what I would be asking of you. I do not wish to pressure you into doing anything you do not want to do, but-”

“Kankri. Just ask me.”

Kankri stopped talking and closed his mouth. He turned to look at Cronus, his hesitation apparent on his face. He tried to find the words to ask, but instead came up with something that sounded like a complaint.

“I want… I have never been kissed before.” This caused Cronus to raise an eyebrow.

“Never? Not even before you were celibate?” The expression on Kankri’s face told Cronus everything. It was then that he realized just how innocent his boyfriend was.

“Alright… And… You want to kiss me, then?”

“Yes.”

Cronus smiled. He put an arm around Kankri’s waist and pulled him closer. Kankri swallowed hard as he looked up at Cronus. The taller troll’s scent was all around him, and Kankri couldn’t think about anything but the way Cronus was looking into his eyes as his face came closer. Cronus used his free hand to gently tip Kankri’s chin up.

Their lips met softly, and both trolls were surprised. Kankri expected Cronus’s lips to be rough, but he was being gentle. Cronus expected Kankri to be eager and inexperienced, but it was more of the kiss he’d come to know when he used to doze off in bed with Mituna.

Neither of them would rather have it any other way.


	6. Day 6:Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Kankri shuffled around his hive, searching for clean clothes to wear to go to sleep in. It seemed like all of his pajamas were dirty, and Kankri refused to sleep in his normal, everyday clothes. Cronus noticed his irritation and walked over hesitantly.

“Hey, Kankri, you alright?”

“No, I am not. I can’t seem to find any clothes to sleep in, and I will not be sleeping in my clothes that I wear during the day. It doesn’t seem right and it also wouldn’t be very comfortable.”

“Oh,” Cronus replied, showing every ounce of his intelligence. “Well, uh, I could give ya my shirt ta sleep in. It’d be long enough that no one would see anythin’.”

Kankri turned to look at Cronus in surprise. That would mean that Cronus would see far more of him than anyone else had ever seen, despite the fact that it would still cover his briefs. Kankri wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

Then, Kankri bit his lip. Perhaps he should start opening up a bit more. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Cronus in shorts before, and that’s basically the length Cronus’s shirt would be on him.

“But, what will you wear?”

“Ah, your sweaters are really baggy on ya. I’ll just wear one of them.” Cronus pulled his shirt off and tossed it to Kankri.

Kankri found himself staring at Cronus’s torso. It looked so different from his own! There was muscle definition in places that Kankri was completely flat. Just above the grub scars on Cronus’s side, there were three slits on each side, just like the gills Cronus had on his neck. Kankri didn’t know about this second set of gills, and he found it intriguing.

“Uh, Kankri…?” Cronus shifted his weight, starting to feel a little self-conscious. Kankri shook himself out of his daze quickly.

“Oh, dear my! I do apologize! I have just never seen another troll without a shirt on, and I did not expect it to look so… different from my own.” Kankri looked down at the white shirt in his hands. ‘Cronus took his shirt off in front of me… Does he expect me to do the same…?’

“Cronus, would it be alright if I changed in the bathroom?” He kept his eyes on the shirt he held.

“I kinda figured ya would. I mean, I don’t really see you changin’ in front of anyone.” Cronus shrugged. “Whatever ya feel comfortable with, I guess.”

Kankri nodded, thinking about his options. He was going to wear the shirt, wasn’t he? Cronus would see his bare legs, and the lack of definition there would only give way to thoughts of what Kankri’s torso looked like. So, why not just get it over with?

Kankri couldn’t face Cronus while he changed, so he turned his back, but didn’t leave the room. This way, he could pretend like Cronus wasn’t watching him. Kankri set the shirt on the bed beside him. He grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt and took a deep breath before pulling it up. He pulled his arms out carefully and pulled it over his head, setting it on the bed. He blushed when he realized he would have to take his high-waisted jeans off before he put the shirt on, as having to lift the shirt off would cover about as much as having no shirt on.

Kankri closed his eyes and readied himself before undoing his pants and pulling them off, revealing his red boxer-briefs. Kankri ignored the small intake of breath he heard from behind him and pulled Cronus’s shirt on before he turned back to face Cronus.

The Aquarius’s face was tinted an almost unnoticeable shade of violet as he said, “I didn’t think you’d take your pants off, too.” This made Kankri turn a bright red.

“I can’t sleep wearing those jeans.”

“Oh, alright.” Cronus bit his lip. “So, it won’t be weird if I do that, too?”

Kankri swallowed hard. “I… I guess not.”

Cronus nodded and finished stripping down to his boxers before pulling Kankri’s red sweater over his head, careful not to get it caught on his horns. Kankri trailed his eyes once over Cronus’s body before turning away and climbing into the bed. He settled down under the covers, and looked up at Cronus as he climbed in, too. They’d been sleeping in the same bed for a while, but never had this much skin been showing before. Kankri closed his eyes and leaned against his boyfriend as the taller troll wrapped his arms around him. Kankri realized that his sweater was very soft when it was pressed up to his face and back.

They fell asleep, Cronus holding Kankri closely. He spent a few minutes stroking Kankri’s hair and admiring the way Kankri’s legs looked poking out from the white shirt. ‘At least he takes care of himself,’ he thought before following Kankri off to the land of sleep and dreams.


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a play coming up that I have to be at practice for every day, marching band practice is becoming hectic, and I've had so much homework I can hardly breathe, let alone write something every day. Again, I apologize. This will become as regularly updated as I can manage.

Kankri squirmed as Cronus smeared the face paint onto him.

“Cronus, is this really necessary?”

“Yeah! Ya have ta have the right skin color ta be a human!” Cronus smiled and kept working on the makeup. Kankri endured it on the thought that this is something Cronus wanted to do, and had asked him about multiple times.

Once the makeup was completed, it was time to put the wig on. Cronus slipped the hair net and wig over his head, having made sure to cut holes in the netting so Kankri’s horns would go through. The wig fit perfectly, and cronus smiled at his work.

“Ya might not like this part much.” Cronus took Kankri’s hand and led him to the bedroom. “Your outfit is on the bed.”

Kankri walked in and shut the door behind him, peering at the outfit laid out before him. The black boots and gloves made him belive Cronus wanted him to dress as a girl. Then. Kankri saw the suit.

‘Perhaps it is just a very feminine male character.’

Kankri put the outfit on, the clothes a little tighter than he was used to, but not at all unwelcome. He peered in the mirror and blushed at the image. He looked like he was only six sweeps old once again! Kankri turned a bit to look at his back and found that his pants accented his rump nicely. Kankri sighed as he walked out to Cronus.

“There’s two more things, chief.” Cronus was in full costume: A fine black suit with long tails, long black hair that hung in his face but made it look nice, red contacts to hide his purple eyes, and white gloves on his hands. In those covered appendages were the remaining two items of Kankri’s cosplay.

A cane and an eyepatch.

Kankri slipped the eyepatch onto the side that Cronus told him to, and took the cane, using it to make sure he wouldn’t bump into anything on the side of him that was now blinded by the eyepatch.

Kankri immediately felt the urge to rip the eyepatch off of himself, but resisted that urge. This was something Cronus had wanted for a while. He sighed and followed Cronus to the transportalizer, so they could head to this human celebration called Comic Con as Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive.


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have time to write on a daily basis and keep up with my other fics. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep this up. Sorry for the short chapter, there was no inspiration for this.

Kankri hummed softly as he walked through the aisles at the store, searching for the things he needed. Kankri almost never bought anything that wasn’t on his shopping list. If he did, it was usually out of foresight for his needs in the future. Today, however, Kankri was buying a rather large amount of things that weren’t on his list, due to Cronus’s prompting.

Cronus still refused to adopt a vegan lifestyle, even though the two trolls had been together for quite a while. Cronus did not say anything about Kankri’s diet, however. He simply lived with it and went the extra mile to make Kankri a meal that would suit his diet when they ate at Cronus’s house.

Kankri peered up at Cronus as he dropped a box of cereal into the cart. He asked, “Do you plan on eating that with milk?”

Cronus nodded. “That’s how you’re supposed to eat it.”

“I can’t drink that.”

Cronus simply dropped a gallon of milk and a carton of soy milk into the cart.

“Now you can.” He smirked.

The trolls headed to the counter to check out, discussing how offensive and rude some people could be.


End file.
